


Hosie Things

by Hosie9819



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hosie, Maybe some Mizzie, No Handon, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hosie9819/pseuds/Hosie9819
Summary: The supersquad finds out about Hosie in a way they wished they didn't.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 35
Kudos: 253





	1. That's one way to find out

Smooth auburn hair and brown wavy locks. Blue eyes so fierce that no person dared to stare into them too long and brown orbs so soft that it would make everyone melt instantly. A pink mouth forming a smirk that makes boys AND girls go insane and full lips that pulled into the sweetest smile anyone has ever seen. One head held high with her chin up and one head turning left and right in search for her friends. 2 hands clasped together and fingers intertwined as the shorter one let herself be pulled into the cafeteria.

“Come on babe”

Hope Mikaelson and Josie Saltzman, the power couple of the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted. The mighty tribrid and the strong siphoner witch.

It was no surprise when everyone around them found out that the two girls were finally dating, people were just wondering what took so long for the both of them to find out that they had feelings for each other. Josie always knew she liked Hope more than just a friend, her little crush from when they were younger never really faded away. For Hope, it was a much bigger surprise. Sure she also had a crush on Josie but it only lasted for a week, or so she thought. With everything that went on with her family she kind of..forgot. Her heart would still race every time she watched the brunette from afar, her head thrown back as she laughed at something Lizzie said. Her palms still got sweaty every time Josie talked to her or even greeted her before walking away, leaving Hope a stuttering mess. Then her mom died and soon after her father and uncle followed, so Hope simply forgot her crush on Josie Saltzman. 

Throw in the witch bitch Penelope Park who somehow swept the siphoner off her feet but broke her heart into pieces a year later and the immortal bird Landon Kirby who made Hope feel like a damsel in distress who needed her knight in shining armor to save her from all evil, thank god she came to her senses and realized that she is a freaking tribrid who needs no saving. All she needed was her girlfriend, who would gladly fight by her side until the very end.

Maybe she liked that the Super Squad would occasionally help her fight the battles too, but she wouldn’t let them know that. MG already made everyone hoodies, she doesn’t want to encourage him into making actual superhero costumes.

“Where the hell were you guys, breakfast is almost over” 

Lizzie was the first one to find out about their relationship, but not in the way she would want to. It was months ago and still to this day she enters Hope’s room with her hands covering her eyes, just to be sure she said.

_“Are you sure, we don’t have to if you are having second thoughts? We can watch a movie or we ca-“_

_Hope’s words were cut short by warm lips, a hand on the back of her neck to pull her closer. Her own hand moved inside Josie’s shirt as her fingers traced the soft skin of her girlfriend’s stomach. A gentle sigh escaped the brunette’s mouth at the feeling and she broke their kiss with a smile._

_“I’m sure, not a doubt in my mind. I’m yours Hope Mikaelson and I want you to show me how much you love me”_

_That’s all it took for the tribrid to pull the school shirt over her head, Josie’s followed after. Soon both girls were naked, Hope on top of Josie and two fingers rubbing at the girl’s wetness in between her legs. The siphoner witch was moaning loudly as she scratched at her girlfriend’s back, she was glad they planned this and she had time to put up a silencing spell on Hope’s room before they began. They did forget one thing though, locking the door…_

_“Hey Hope have you seen- JOSIE’’_

Okay, so maybe Lizzie isn’t all too dramatic with the whole ‘’covering my eyes’’ thing, it’s probably very traumatic to see your twin having sex. Especially when Hope and Josie didn’t even notice Lizzie and kept going at it. The blonde had run out of the room, making sure she locks the door with a spell, before scheduling a therapy session with Ms. Tig. Later on, when Josie crept into their room thinking her sister was fast asleep she confronted her and helped her hide the hickeys on her neck she told Josie that she approved, not without threatening Hope the day after about breaking her sister’s heart.

“I don’t think we want to know why they took so long” 

MG shuddered as he looked down at his plate, desperately avoiding eye contact with both girls. He was the second person who found out and yes you guessed it, he didn’t want to either.

_“Babe what if we get caught, we’re supposed to be in class”_

_Josie bit down on her lower lip as her fingers worked on unbuttoning Hope’s shirt. She had dragged Hope out of the cafeteria as soon as the bell rang, pushing past students who were making their way towards their classes. Something both girls should have been doing too, but the brunette had other plans._

_“That sounds like fun actually. Baby I haven’t touched you in two whole days and seeing you last night all roughed up made me feel some type of way, not that I like seeing you get hurt but you looked…hot”_

_Another monster attacked some townies on Monday morning so Alaric dragged her out of her room and they spend 48 hours chasing a stupid troll around in the woods before Hope finally killed him. Josie had waited for Hope that night in her room and when her girlfriend finally showed up she was obviously exhausted, which sucked because Josie planned to reward the tribrid and had a special surprise under her pajamas._

_“And we can’t wait until tonight? Don’t get me wrong babe I would love to fuck you right now, but what if the theater kids come in or even worse what if your dad walks in. Oh god, I think he would actually murder me”_

_Josie couldn’t help but giggle at the girl. There maybe was a small chance that someone could walk in and look behind the curtains that hid the stage, but she couldn’t wait. She was wearing the surprise under her uniform and she really wanted to show her girlfriend._

_“Hmm, maybe you are right. I guess this has to wait until tonight if we don’t get interrupted”_

_She wasn’t gonna back up so easily, so she decided to tease Hope a little. Josie started to slowly unbutton her own shirt, the red lace bra coming into view. The brunette took a few steps back until her back hit the table that the theater kids used for one of their plays, she pushed the chair aside before pushing herself up to sit on the table. Josie spread her legs until the matching red thong under her skirt was visible and leaned back on her hands._

_“Do you still want to wait, babe ?”_

_Unknown to the girls behind the curtains the door of the theater opened and in walked a cheery and whistling MG. The boy had forgotten his math book earlier during rehearsal, it wasn’t the first time but luckily he was one of the favorite students and got the chance to go grab it instead of a detention slip. He made his way up the stairs that led up the stage and stepped behind the curtains._

_“Oh Hope”_

_“OH MY GOD”_

Seeing your best friend climaxing while she held her girlfriend’s head between her legs wasn’t something you can easily get over. It took a whole two weeks before he could look Josie in the eyes and have a normal conversation with Hope without thinking about that moment. Sometimes it still haunts him and he can’t help but shiver, just like today.

“Come on MG, stop acting like such a virgin. You need to get some pussy asap, just like my girl Mikaelson here”  
Hope chuckled as Kaleb held out his fist for a fist bump. He was probably the only one who didn’t act weird after catching the two girls.

_It was Saturday night and the whole week went monster free so the Super Squad decided to have a well-deserved movie night with a lot of snacks and drinks, minus two because Landon decided to run away again, and being the loyal brother that he is Rafael went looking for him. So Hope, Josie, Lizzie, MG, and Kaleb all met in the tribrid’s room. Hope and Josie took place on the bed while the other three sat on a mattress in front of the tv they borrowed from Alaric’s office. After a lot of bickering, they finally decided to watch one of MG’s superhero movies and the room went dark apart from the light that came from the tv._

_“Superhero movies are so long and boring”_

_Hope whispered before letting out a groan only Josie could hear. She leaned back against her pillow and closed her eyes, a nap did sound good right now. Her girlfriend had another idea though. Blue eyes shot open as she felt a hand slide under her shirt, nails scratching at the hard muscle on her stomach._

_“I’ll never get bored of those abs, I really want to fuck you right now”_

_“Do it then”_

_The brunette popped her girlfriend’s jeans button and quickly slipped her hand under the hem of the tribrid’s boxers. Being the geeks that they are, even though Lizzie would never admit it, the blonde and MG were watching the movie with wide eyes while they munched on their popcorn. Kaleb on the other hand couldn’t care less about the movie, he also had vampire hearing._

_“Please tell me y’all nasties ain’t fucking right behind us”_

Lizzie claimed they were sex addict and MG covered his ears while closing his eyes, Kaleb only shook his head and laughed. Just like today, he had reached out for a fist bump but quickly pulled back his arm remembering where their hands had been a minute ago. After the awkwardness died down and Lizzie pushed Hope off the bed to separate the two girls she sat down next to her pouting sister, Hope decided to seat next to MG who was still covering his ears. Kaleb gave her a thumbs up and they continued their movie night.

“We just overslept can you guys stop acting like we can’t breathe without having sex with each other”

“Who’s having sex with each other ?”

Jed, oh sweet Jed. He also fell victim to Hope and Josie’s ‘’having sex in random places’’ thing, he just didn’t notice it immediately. Just like now, the wolf sitting down at the table with a confused frown on his face.

_“I still don’t understand why you aren’t alpha yet, I mean I love Jed but your a freaking tribrid Hope”_

_Josie sat on the dusty gym mat, her legs crossed as she watched her girlfriend punch the bag with her glove. The siphoner loved to watch Hope work out because 1 the girl looked super sexy when she was all sweaty and worked up and 2 it made her feel safe, seeing Hope working out and occasionally joining her made her feel like they could take anything and anyone that came their way. Together._

_“Babe I told you I’m not interested. Jed is doing a great job and the pack respects him. Besides, if I was alpha I wouldn’t have enough time for you”_

_Josie smiled and lifted her hand, wiggling a finger to compel her girlfriend to come to her and of course the tribrid complied. Hope pushed Josie’s shoulder so the girl was laying on her back against the mat. Soon enough Josie’s skirt was pulled up and Hope’s head was in between her legs._

_“OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED ARE YOU GUYS OKAY?”_

_“Ow babe”_

_Jed’s scream startled both girls resulting in_ _Josie pushing Hope off her and kicking her in the face. She quickly pulled her skirt down as Jed walked up to them with a concerned expression on his face._

_“Why were you guys fighting? Your lip is bleeding Hope!”_

So Jed thought that the girls got into some altercation and decided to fight for dominance, of course a wolf thought that. After assuring that they weren’t actually fighting and were just playing around he let the two girls leave, Jed was the peacemaker in the group and he didn’t want his friends to be fighting. It wasn’t until the next day that they had run into him and he scolded them both for doing that on the gym mat where he also trains, apparently he told what happened to Kaleb and he filled him in about everything. After that, he didn’t mention it again and was cool with their relationship.

“Can we please talk about something else”

And then there was Landon, well Landon and Rafael since they both witnessed the girls in another act of…passion. Josie couldn’t help but glare at the boy who sat at the end of the table with his brother by his side. After almost a year he still couldn’t get over the fact that Hope chose Josie instead of him and the siphoner loved to rub it in his face.

“There is nothing wrong with wanting to fuck my hot girlfriend when I feel like it, bird boy”

“Yes Josie, tell him!” Lizzie loved it when her twin insulted Landon.

_“Baby you have to tell your dad to get better drinks, everything is sugar-free!”_

_“Hope sweetie you know my dad favors you more, why don’t you tell him yourself ?”_

_The two girls were in the school’s kitchen for a late-night snack, Hope’s head buried deep in the fridge searching for a drink that has at least a little sugar in it while_   
_Josie leaned against the counter with an apple in her hand._

_“Shut up that’s not true, he just knows I can easily kick his ass if he says no”_

_“Mmm speaking of ass..”_

_Hope let out a squeal as she felt a hand on her ass, fingers squeezing lightly. Arms circled around her waist and pulled her out of the fridge and against the counter. Her own arms found Josie’s neck and she pulled the girl down to meet her eager lips. Josie’s wet tongue swiped along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth for the girl. The witch didn’t waste any time and slipped her hand into the tribrid’s pajama shorts_

_Just outside two brothers made their way towards the kitchen with the same mission as Hope and Josie, they were too caught up in their homework that they forgot to have dinner so they came downstairs to look for some leftovers._

_“Man I hope I get at least a B- on this essay I wo-OH SHIT”_

_Rafael quickly turned around as he spotted the two girls but Landon stood still, frozen as he watched his ex-girlfriend grind against Josie Saltzman’s hand while the other girl left kisses on the tribrid’s exposed chest._

_Hope didn’t notice the brothers, too caught up with the magic that Josie’s fingers did inside her shorts. Josie noticed them though, more like she noticed Landon as the boy had yet to turn away. With a smirk on her face, she made eye contact with him as she pushed her fingers deeper into her girlfriend._

_“Who’s pussy is this baby ?”_

_“Yours Josie, only yours”_

After that Landon stopped being nice to Josie and ignored Hope. The girls didn’t mind, he was being a big baby about it and they decided that it wasn’t their problem to deal with. Rafael was awkward about it, he was happy for them he just wished he found out another way. So basically Landon was the only one who had a problem with the new relationship and the two girls couldn’t be happier that they had the support of the people they loved the most. 

“Wait, did you tell dad yet ?”

Hope groaned and Josie reached for her hand to squeeze it.

“Maybe we should do that today, I don’t think I want him to find out the same way our friends did''

Hope certainly didn’t want that.


	2. Children are the spawn of satan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope hates children but Josie loves them and Hope would do anything for her girlfriend.

“This is fucking stupid”

“Don’t be such a baby, Hope. It’s gonna be fun”

Hope’s frown said otherwise. She was being dragged through the halls by Josie Saltzman, her girlfriend. Apparently, Principal Saltzman thought that the juniors should learn more about responsibilities and consequences as if slaying monsters every week isn’t enough. He and Ms. Tig came up with an assignment and to say that Hope was not happy about it was an understatement, Josie on the other hand found the idea amazing. For 2 whole weeks, they would be assigned a 5th grader and had to help them with everything, homework, learning new spells, making sure they shower before bed. Basically, they were going to be parents for 2 weeks and Hope can name a lot of things she would rather do, she would do her girlfriend for example. Hope had no choice though as she was behind a lot of school work, helping Alaric save the world multiple times would probably be a good reason to cut her some slack but no.

Josie couldn’t wait. The siphoner witch loved children and took the role of being a big sister to every little kid that came to the school on herself, she even had a group of witches she tutored in her free time. When they got the assignment she almost ran to Ms. Tig’s desk to write down her name along with Hope’s as her partner, not assuming that someone else would separate them but seeing as one of the vampire girls admitted that she has a little crush on the Mikaelson girl you can never be sure. Most of all she couldn’t wait to see her girlfriend with a child. Hope keeps claiming that kids annoy her and make her wanna snap her own neck but Josie doesn’t believe that, she thinks Hope would be great with a kid. Last summer she joined Hope on her trip to New Orleans to visit her aunts and met her little cousin Nik. The boy was attached to her girlfriend’s hip from day one and Josie witnessed the tribrid melting for the little boy every day. Nik would drag Hope to the garden to play fetch and she would run after him, he would ask the girls if he could sleep with them because he had a nightmare and Hope fell asleep with the boy in her arms. Hope was a softy for kids, she just wouldn’t admit it.

“I’m not being a baby, I just don’t want to take care of a child. First of all, they stink and second, they are rude and evil. It’s like taking care of a mini Lizzie”

“My sister doesn’t stink and you are being very dramatic, I know these kids. They are amazing and so so sweet Hope, come on baby do it for me”

Of course, she would do it for Josie. Even a powerful tribrid couldn’t say no to those eyes and her girlfriend knew that. The witch also had a habit of threatening Hope with a week without sex if she wouldn’t do something, she would definitely be crazy to say no after that. So she let herself being dragged, all the way to Ms. Tig’s classroom where the teacher stood at her desk with a group of 5th graders. Hope couldn’t help but roll her eyes as she took a seat with Josie at their usual seat in the middle. Before Hope and Josie started dating the tribrid would always sit at the back of the classroom a little to the left, Josie would always sit at the very front and she would always feel Hope’s eyes on her from the back. When they started dating Josie convinced her to at least sit in the middle of the classroom, knowing that Hope wouldn’t be comfortable with so many people sitting behind her back. The tribrid is a little paranoid.

“Ok class, I will call the pairs to the front one by one and hand you guys the assignment. Please take this seriously, there are children at stake”

-

“Nope, I can’t do this. I tried babe but I’ve never been so tempted to punch a little girl before”

Hope watched as her girlfriend rolled her eyes before turning towards the blonde girl next to her, her green eyes glaring at the tribrid in front of them. Hope glared back at the girl before sticking out her tongue, fighting back the urge to just lift her hand and flip the blonde off. They were two days into their assignment and Hope and Sandy had fought a total of 6 times in the past 48 hours. The first fight started an hour after class, Sandy claiming that Hope had pushed her while in truth the tribrid just wasn’t used to having such a small body next to her and simply forgot about the little blonde girl. The second time was during dinner, the tribrid had called Sandy “a little piece of shit” when the girl kicked her under the table as revenge for the push. The third time came before bedtime, the 5th graders had their bedtime at 19:30. Josie had a student counseling thing leaving Hope in charge of getting Sandy in bed on time, it was 21:00 when Sandy finally fell asleep and a very angry Hope left to go find her girlfriend. The following day didn’t go any better, Sandy throwing every spell she knew in Hope’s way and the tribrid threatening the blonde in every which way. Josie found it amusing, seeing her strong and fierce girlfriend get so annoyed by a 4 feet 5 girl not that Hope was a lot taller.

“Okay, both of you need to stop. Sandy sweetie you need to stop pushing Hope’s buttons and Hope..stop being such a baby”

The Mikaelson girl opened her mouth to respond but was quickly cut off by Josie’s finger on her lips and look she knew all too well, the “no sex for a week” look. So Hope kept her mouth shut and took her seat next to her girlfriend as she still glared at the little girl sitting across from her. Her gaze wandered around and she rolls her eyes as she spots Landon Kirby making his way to their table with Pedro. Since Landon didn’t really have a good reputation at the school he ended up being paired with his brother Rafael and they got Pedro as their 5th grader, Pedro was okay he didn’t annoy Hope as much as Landon or Sandy did. The little boy looked nervous though, he was pulling at his shirt as the phoenix pushed him forward with a hand on his shoulder.

“What do you and your mini devil want, Kirby”

“Well uh- Pedro wanted to ask Sandy something, right Pedro”

Pedro’s face turned red as soon as Sandy made eye contact with him and he quickly turned away before hiding behind Landon. The tribrid understands what was going on and her girlfriend did too because she had a hand on her chest covering her heart as she gave Pedro a soft smile, Hope was still glaring. Sandy didn’t really understand though, her eyebrows pulled together into a frown as she tried to look behind Landon where Pedro was still hiding.

“That’s so cute Pedro you don’t have to be shy, I think Sandy would love to go on a da-“

“The answer is no, now beat it birdy and take your spawn of satan with you”

The slap on her arm that followed was probably deserved but Hope still let out a gasp in shock, her mouth forming a pout as her girlfriend gave her THE look again. Yeah, she fucked up.

“Don’t mind my very rude girlfriend, I think Sandy can speak for herself”

“She’s right, my answer is no”

Okay so maybe Sandy wasn’t that bad

“He’s a Kirby now and I don’t like you Landon Kirby, you annoy me and you look weird”

So Sandy is definitely not that bad, Hope is pretty sure she loves the kid now. The look on Landon’s face was priceless and the way he opened and closed his mouth like a dried-up fish made Hope burst out in the laughter she was holding in for the sake of Pedro, poor kid. Josie did slap her arm again so that’s probably two weeks now but Hope found this situation too funny to care right now. She reached out her hand and held it up for a high five which Sandy gladly returned, touching her small hand with Hope’s. Landon was still standing there watching the interaction with a frown on his face as Pedro pulled at his sweater to get him to move and leave.

“Dude you heard her, now fuck off please we’re studying”

“Hope stop cussing in front of children!

-

“Hey kid, check this out”

Hope waved her finger twice before pointing it towards Landon Kirby who was standing in line to get his food, Pedro and Rafael by his side as the three boys talk. Landon stopped mid-sentence and his hands reached for his ears which were swelling up before turning into pointy elf ears. He quickly excused himself and ran out of the busy cafeteria, afraid that the other students would see his huge pixie ears. Sandy let out a loud laugh as she watched the phoenix leave and held up her small hand for a high five, it was kind of their thing now bothering Landon Kirby and high fiving as Josie shook her head at them. Josie was doing that right now but a hint of a smile was on her lips.

“When I told you two to get along I didn’t mean that you guys should terrorize people, this is the second time you guys bothered Landon today”

“It’s fun baby, besides I’m teaching Sandy new spells. That’s part of the assignment”

It was true, the two girls worked very hard to get Sandy a head on her homework and taught her some new small spells. Ever since the whole situation in the library Hope and Sandy grew closer, their dislike towards Landon Kirby being the number one reason. They found out that the two girls had much alike for example, Hope likes to fight and Sandy kicked her classmate Alex’s butt twice for stealing her chocolate milk at recess. Hope likes to paint, Sandy likes to draw. Hope is in love with Josie, Sandy isn’t but she loves Josie as a big sister. The tribrid did convince the little blonde to give Pedro a chance, Sandy admitted she did like the boy but she wanted to piss off Landon and it worked. Hope didn’t do it because she cared, she did do it because the two weeks without sex turned out to be a day without because the same night Josie was laying in her bed with the tribrid’s head in between her legs as she grabbed at auburn hair.

“Eat rascals, Sandy has a date to get ready for”

“This assignment is seriously ridiculous, all MG and David do talk about stupid superheroes and which snack goes better with which drink. I’m gonna lose my mind”

Lizzie hated this assignment as much as Hope, maybe even more. She got paired up with MG and got one of the vampire kids. David was basically a smaller version of MG, all the boy did was watch Marvel movies and fill his body with junk food. His obvious crush on Lizzie Saltzman didn’t go unseen either. Lucky for her MG didn’t expect much from her as his bond with David was created from day one so Lizzie kept busy with the theoretical part as the two boys tested out David’s vampire speed.

“Dearest sister of mine, can you pretty please watch Sandy for us for 10 minutes. We’ll be right back”

“I’m not a baby I don’t need a babysitter”

Sandy’s response went unresponded as Josie stood up from her seat and grabbed Hope’s hand before dragging her out of the cafeteria, she heard her sister yell her name behind her but she couldn’t care less right now. Josie had one thing in mind and that was to get her girlfriend in an empty classroom to have a quick make-out session before they leave the school to go on Sandy and Pedro’s date. They had convinced Dr. Saltzman to let the group go into town for the date with a little help of Ms. Tig. Josie opened a door and pushed her girlfriend in before closing and locking the door behind her.

“We have 10 minutes, work your magic Mikaelson”

-

“If he touches her I will personally kick his ass”

Hope, Josie, Rafael and Landon were sitting at a picnic table and the two 5th graders sat on the grass, ice cream in their hands as Sandy laughs at Pedro’s joke. The tribrid was glaring because when wasn’t she glaring, her hand on Josie’s thigh. Hope loves it when Josie wears skirts, not only because they were always so short and it gave her easy access she also loved to feel her girlfriend’s soft skin against her hand. Josie’s hand was as always on Hope’s arm, softly squeezing the muscle underneath the tribrid’s shirt. Josie loves how fit her girlfriend is, the training she has been doing all this year with her father surely paid off.

Landon and Rafael sat across from the two girls. Landon was shifting his gaze between the kids on the grass and Hope’s glare and his brother looked bored out of his mind, the wolves were playing football on the field before they left and they had a hard time getting Rafael to tag along until Hope stepped in and threatened the wolf. Rafael claimed that he only decided to come along because he cared for his grade and wasn’t afraid of Hope, they almost believed him.

“You can’t hit a child, you could get arrested for that or worse expelled”

“I can hit you and I will if you don’t shut up, and stop staring at my girlfriend you stupid chicken”

The boy was in fact sneaking glances towards the Saltzman girl every chance he got. It was no secret that Landon had a tiny crush on Josie, he had one on Hope too but the girl’s attitude quickly scared him off. Josie was too nice for that but she made sure that the boy understood that they would never be more than friends and that her heart belonged to Hope Mikaelson and Hope Mikaelson only. He accepted the friendship but that didn’t mean that he didn’t try to kiss Josie one time when they were studying together by the docks. Hope had seen it all happen as she was on her way to put her girlfriend out of the misery she got herself in, the tribrid wasn’t too happy about it of course and it resulted in a soaked Landon running back to the school with a black eye. She got detention for 10 days for that stunt.

“Babe calm down”

The hand on her tricep landed on her cheek as Josie touched Hope’s face and guided her to look her in the eyes, gold meets brown. The tribrid rarely lost control but every now and then when she got really annoyed and she didn’t wolf out in a long time her wolf would make itself present but luckily Josie was always next to her, the siphoner witch knew exactly how to calm her girlfriend down. There was one time when Hope lost it, she had a fight with a student who was talking shit about her family. The tribrid was so close to jump the boy and not let go until he stopped breathing but she decided against it when she caught Josie’s eyes across the room, the brunette was quickly by her side to lead her out of the library and towards the old mill where she would sit and wait as her girlfriend shifted and ran around for hours. Josie knew how to calm Hope down, a hand on the cheek and a soft kiss on the lips was all it took for gold to turn blue again.

“Oh my god they’re kissing”

“You never saw two girls kiss before, don’t tell me you never watched porn ?”

“No not you, them!”

They were indeed kissing. Sandy had her hands on Pedro’s shoulders as the boy leaned in, his hands stuck to his side. His eyes were wide open as his lips touched Sandy’s and it all looked super awkward. Josie did however clap her hands as she watched the two while Landon and Rafael gave Pedro a thumbs up, Hope on the other hand…

“That’s it, I’m gonna kill him”

And with that she stood up and grabbed Sandy by the arm dragging her along and back towards the school, leaving behind a blushing Pedro. Josie quickly stood from her seat and collected their bags before giving the boys a polite smile.

“Excuse my wife, she can be a little overprotective of our children as you may have noticed. Today was fun guys, see you at school ! HOPE ANDREA- !”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i'm not so proud of this one but I hope you guys like it. Also I SAW THE COMMENTS AND THANK YOU GUYS! Enjoy and don't forget, if you have a suggestion please let me know! And if you guys didn't notice yet, Landon annoys me.


	3. Landon doesn't know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie goes behind Landon's back and hooks up with Hope, ....oeps.

“Y-yeah Landon I’m at the mall, I’m actually trying something on right now”

She wasn’t at the mall. 

Josie felt bad about lying to her boyfriend, but she couldn’t exactly tell him where she really was. The couple started dating 7 months ago when Landon finally admitted his feelings for the brunette and asked her out on a date, not before paying a visit to Alaric Saltzman’s office. Landon knew that the man was very old school and kind of close-minded so he felt that it would be appropriate to ask Josie’s father if he was okay with him dating his daughter, that was one of the reasons why Josie almost said no. That and the fact that she never felt the same way about the boy, so Josie being Josie she decided to spare his feelings and planned on falling for Landon along the way. 7 months later and it still didn’t happen. Landon was all kinds of sweet towards Josie, but that wasn’t what the girl was looking for. She wanted passion and adventure, someone who would protect her when she needed it and shower her with the right amount of affection. She did found that someone, she just never expected it to be the auburn trouble maker known as Hope Andrea Mikaelson. The girl was currently on top of her, leaving wet kisses along her neck as she talked on the phone with Landon.

“No it’s fine, you don’t have to come. I like shopping on my OWN!”

“Josie, are you okay did something happen ?”

Hope’s chest shook against her as the girl laughed, the sound being muffled by Josie’s neck. With a frustrated sigh, she pushed the girl off her before rolling out of the bed and walking across the room. Blue eyes watched her as Hope sat up against the headboard of the bed, an arm behind her head and a sly smirk on her face. Every time Josie knew she would meet up with Hope she made sure to put her legs on full display, wearing a dress or one of her very short skirts she’d hid in the back of her closet so her dad wouldn’t find them. Hope had told her once that she loved Josie’s long legs, the auburn girl’s hands always caressing the smooth skin. Landon told her the same thing too, but his words were a lot more awkward than Hope’s. Josie still thanked him for the compliment and moments like that made her feel the worse for what she was doing behind the boy’s back, but somehow she couldn’t resist the Mikaelson charm. She should have walked away 5 months ago when all of this started.

-

_ “Come on Hope, it’s really not that hard” _

_ Josie’s fingers combed through her brown locks as she watched the girl next to her glare at the notebook on the table, her arms crossed against her chest. The brunette really regrets agreeing to tutor Hope Mikaelson, she could be hanging out with Landon or Lizzie right now but she was stuck in the school’s library for another hour. It wouldn’t be that bad if Hope didn’t decide to show up late every time they were supposed to meet and the girl only makes it worse by not even trying to understand the things she’s being taught, the smell of weed didn’t help either. The two girls have known each other for years now and basically grew up together, both their parents were regulars at the Sunday service of Mystic Fall’s church but it all changed 3 years ago. Josie remembered the first time she heard about the accident, she was watching tv with Lizzie when their mother walked through the front door with tears streaming down her face as their father held her close with an arm around her shoulder. They told the girls that Klaus Mikaelson was in a very bad car accident the day before and he sadly didn’t make it and that was the start of Hope’s rebellious behavior. _

_ “I know it’s not that hard Josie, don’t act like I’m stupid. It’s just a waste of my time, who cares about math”  _

_ “I do and you should too if you ever want to graduate” _

_ She already knew the answer to that, she knew Hope didn’t care about graduating and going to college. Everyone knew that it was a Mikaelson tradition for them to all attend the University of New Orleans and when they were younger Hope would brag about the fact that her father promised her that she would get his class ring as a graduation gift, she’s still getting the ring but it won’t be him putting it on her finger. It hurts Josie to see the older girl like this, she remembered a time when Hope used to be on top of every class with Josie on her side. Now all Hope does is pick fights with teachers and actual physical fights with students, if she wasn’t doing that she would be under the bleachers with Jed or Penelope smoking.  _

_ “I need a smoke Jo, you can wait here or tag along. It’ll be 5 minutes” _

_ Josie hated the smell of weed but as she watched Hope’s hand reach for the cigarette behind her ear she decided to tag along just to make sure the girl doesn’t run off, she’s definitely isn’t gonna let that happen again. She followed after Hope silently as the girl exits the library before heading towards the backdoor that led towards the football field. Josie loved the smell of the fresh grass and couldn’t help but smile as she spots her friends Mg and Kaleb, the boys were practicing for Saturday’s game and Josie couldn’t wait to put on her outfit and cheer the boys on. She heard a scoff coming from Hope and realized at that moment that they both came to a halt next to the stairs that led up the bleachers, Hope leaning against them as the lighter in her hand lits up to activate the cancer stick she had in between her lips, Josie now realized that the girl went for a cigarette instead of rolling a joint. Josie doesn’t smoke she never has, but she’s been to a fair share of parties and witnessed her peers crushing a cigarette and using the tobacco to roll up a joint.  _

_ “Dumb ass football players, how do they get an exemption for their grades but I’m stuck being tutored after school by ‘Goody Two Shoes Saltzman’ it’s not fair” _

_ “Stop calling me that, I’m not that well behaved!” _

_ Ever since Josie cried in 5th grade because she had to lie about why Lizzie didn’t turn in her homework everyone started calling her ‘Goody Two Shoes Saltzman’, even her twin tagged along with the nickname and all Josie could do was pout. She would never get mad at someone for calling her that and eventually decided to just go with it, keeping her head high anytime someone mentioned it. Landon was probably the only one who didn’t call her a goody two shoe, he knew that his girlfriend was quite the opposite of her twin. While Lizzie was slightly more reckless in her daily choices, Josie always thinks twice before she does something. Hope, on the other hand, loved to call Josie by her nickname and she does every time she gets the chance. _

_ “Oh please Josie, name one thing you did recently that wasn't typical goody two shoe behavior ?” _

_ Josie couldn’t. She was in time for all her classes, she turned in all her assignments on time, she even went for a jog on Wednesday morning before class, but she knew Hope wasn’t talking about her daily routine. Since her father’s death, Hope hadn’t been to church, that was until two weeks ago when the girl showed up with her mother Hayley. The woman always attended the Sunday service even after her husband’s death, but that day she somehow dragged Hope along and Josie couldn’t help but stare at the girl. Dressed in a grey hoodie with a furry denim jacket that Josie recognized as the jacket Klaus used to wear, her jeans ripped at the knees and black boots on her feet. She looked so simple but at the same time, Josie couldn’t help but think that Hope looked amazing. That day was also the day that Hope had walked in on Josie and Landon in the girl’s bathroom and she’ll never forget the horrified look on her boyfriend’s face as the Mikaelson girl laughed at him _

_ “ _ **_ Dude are you a vampire or something, you're not supposed to suck that hard” _ **

_ Hope had made fun of Landon trying to give Josie a hickey and she was glad the girl had walked in when she did because her neck was feeling sore and her boyfriend was not noticing. After that day the Mikaelson girl had started asking Josie about her relationship with Landon and at first, she thought that the girl was actually interested but soon found out that Hope was making fun of the boy after she told her that Landon used too much tongue when they kissed and the boy found out about it during lunch when he bumped into Hope on a bad day. After that day she decided to keep her relationship with Hope Mikaelson strictly professional, with no small talk just tutoring. _

_ “I know what your doing Hope and I don’t understand why you so fascinated with my sexual relationship with Landon, it’s getting kind of creepy” _

_ At that Hope laughed, as in full-on laughed in Josie’s face as she held her stomach. The brunette’s eyebrows pulled together in a frown as she crossed her arms on her chest while pouting. After a few more seconds the Mikaelson girl’s laughter died down as she took a drag from her cigarette, her blue eyes glancing down. _

_ “What sexual relationship are you talking about because I know for sure Landon hasn’t gone further than second base, nice boobs by the way they’ve gotten bigger I see” _

_ “Hope!” _

_ Josie noticed now that she forgot her jacket in the library and she decided this morning that today was a braless day, add a little bit of breeze and her hardened nipples were on full display for anyone who stood too close to the girl. Her hands covered her breast through the material of her red sundress, a deep blush taking over her cheeks as she noticed Hope’s gaze still fixed on her chest. The Mikaelson girl seems to notice her staring as she quickly looked away and focused her attention back on the stick between her fingers. _

_ “Mikaelson!” _

_ Brown eyes rolled as Josie watched two students making their way towards the bleachers, she knew that this was the part where Hope’s friends would drag her away and Josie would have to plan another tutor session with the girl. Josie was giving up so much of her free time that it’s starting to actually get her frustrated but she had to do it, when Josie Saltzman starts something she doesn’t stop until it’s finished.  _

_ “And this is where we part ways, until next time Goody Two Shoes” _

_ Hope’s shoulder brushed against hers as the girl walked past Josie to meet up with her friends halfway, the smell of cigarettes lingers in the air. The brunette took a deep breath as she pinched the bridge of her nose, she was not getting rid of Hope Mikaelson soon. Just as Josie was gonna turn around and make her way back to the library she felt something warm around her bare shoulders and the same smell from earlier hits her.  _

_ “Don’t want my tutor to get dress coded by the hall monitor” _

_ Josie finally turned around as Hope’s hand left her shoulders and couldn’t help but crack a smile as she watched the girl walk back ways with the famous Mikaelson smirk on her face. _

_ “Oh and wear a bra next time, you gotta stop trying to seduce me, Saltzman. Your boyfriend will get pissed if I decide to give in” _

-

And oh boy, Hope did give in. Josie wasn’t necessarily trying to seduce the girl but after that comment, she noticed that Hope was getting kind of flirty with her, giving Josie compliments about her outfits, touching the girl more, and even grabbing hold of Josie’s chair as she pulled it towards her to have the brunette closer to her. She didn’t mind, she would be lying if she said that she didn’t like the extra attention and something about Hope’s whole rebel phase has Josie feeling some type of way she didn’t feel towards Landon. Josie did forget about the boy while she tutored Hope but something happened that made the girl feel guilty and very turned on.

-

_ “Excuse me” _

_ Josie was pushing past students in the hallway and she was slightly out of breath. She was waiting for Hope at the library but when the girl didn’t turn up on time, Hope’s “on time”, she picked up her phone and dialed the girl’s number. When Penelope picked up and said that Hope was in the nurse's office because she got into a fight she quickly gathers her stuff before rushing out of the library. The two girls had been getting closer and even texted each other after their study sessions, Josie to make sure that Hope does her homework and the Mikaelson girl to try to get her tutor to smoke with her sometime. She when she heard that Hope was probably hurt she felt like she should check on the girl and with that she reached the nurse's office and pushed the door open without knocking. She should have knocked because Hope was in the mid of pulling her shirt over her head and to say that Josie was shocked to find out that the girl had abs was an understatement. Lucky for her the nurse wasn’t in the room and she stepped into the room before closing the door behind her. _

_ “Hey, you came ?”  _

_ “Of course I did, what happened ?” _

_ Hope pulled herself up on the bed and groaned as she grasped at her stomach, Josie was by her side in a second. She helped the girl get comfortable against the wall behind her and watched as Hope closed her eyes, a light bruise forming under her right one and a cut on her bottom lip were visible signs of the fight. _

_ “Fucking Chad said something stupid about you and I lost it, I swear this school fucking sucks at teaching their students about sexism” _

_ She couldn’t believe it, Hope got herself while sticking up for her. Josie doesn’t know how to feel about that because no one ever did that for her except Lizzie, not even Landon. She remembers on one of their dates some guy came up to them and threatened them for some cash, Landon all but ripped Josie’s purse from her shoulder before throwing both their wallets towards the thief. Hope fought for her though, got into an actual fight because one of the football players made a remark about Josie. _

_ “W-what did he say ?” _

_ “It’s stupid, he asked me how virgin pussy tastes like” _

_ Josie’s brown eyes slightly widened at Hope’s words and she couldn’t stop herself from biting down on her lip, Chad had thought that they did things together and Josie doesn’t know how to feel about that. Nevertheless, she was kind of happy that Hope defended her honor like that, but she didn’t like that the girl got hurt in the progress. The girl’s eyes were open now and blue eyes stared at Josie as she took a step forward, standing in between Hope’s legs as her hands took place on her stomach to rub at it slowly. Josie feels the muscles tense underneath her fingers and she couldn’t help the butterflies that she was feeling. _

_ “You didn’t have to do that Hope, I don’t want you to get hurt because of me”  _

_ Hope sat upright and her hands reached for Josie’s waist to pull her closer, a smile spread across her face as the grip on her shirt tightens. Her hands rested above the brunette’s ass and the tops of her fingers lightly grazed the material of the skirt that’s covering it. Josie knows that she should take a step back but somehow she couldn’t as her eyes stared into Hope’s blue ones.  _

_ “Just because I make fun of you doesn’t mean I’m gonna stand around and let assholes like Chad talk about you like that, besides it’s very rude to ask someone how pussy tastes like seeing as every pussy has its own taste”  _

_ Of course, Hope knows that. Josie remembers the rumors about the Mikaelson girl and Penelope Park, she just doesn’t remember being jealous about it. _

_ “Well, thank you then. For sticking up for my virgin…sexual organ” _

_ Brown eyes fell on bruised pink lips, she couldn’t help her. Josie never noticed how contagious Hope’s laugh and smile was but she definitely noticed now and she licks at her own lips. Her hand reached up to caress Hope’s wounds, her fingers brushing along the bruise under her eye lightly before reaching the girl’s lips. Josie’s finger traced the line of Hope’s lips and touched the cut making the girl wince at the feeling, but she didn’t pull away. Somehow the two girls got closer, Hope’s breath hitting Josie’s lips and they were so close to finally touch if It wasn’t for- _

_ “Miss Mikaelson, the principal wants to see you” _

He was pissed, but Josie tagged along and convinced him to not be too hard on Hope and that she was only defending her. Principal Vardemus decided not to give Hope detention as long as the girl promised that she would cover for the waterboy on Saturday’s game because he was sick with the flu. Hope laughed at that because of course, she wouldn’t do that, but Josie agreed for her and pulled her by the arm out of the principal’s office. The brunette kind of regretted it later because Saturday night was another chance for the two girls to have an awkward en tensed moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was getting way too long so i split it in two, I will post part 2 this week. I'm not very proud of this one but I hope you guys like it. THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE COMMENTS AND KUDOS, also can someone message me and explain the difference between kudos and hits bc I don't get it. ENJOY and remember, if you have a suggestion share it!


	4. Landon doesn't know part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie goes behind Landon's back and hooks up with Hope, ....oeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was...idk, i don't know if i like this chapter but I wanted to finish it so here you guys go. Enjoy!

_ “What’s Mikaelson doing here ?” _

_ Josie giggled as she watched Hope sitting on the bench next to coach Donovan, the girl was glaring towards the field and mumbling under her breath as she squeezed a water bottle in her hand. She couldn’t help but think that the girl looked cute in the red jersey she was wearing, the backward cap finishing up the outfit perfectly.  _

_ “She got into trouble for the fight with Chad, I talked to principal Vardemus and he decided against detention. Wade is sick with the flue so he thought Hope would make a perfect waterb-…girl, water girl” _

_ “Well good for her, finally someone decided to put fucking Chad in his place” _

_ Lizzie walked into Josie’s room the night of the fight while laughing at something on her phone. Someone had caught the fight from the beginning, from Chad teasing Hope until Chad hitting the grass underneath him as Hope jumped forward and tackled the guy to the ground and soon after that all you could see were fists swinging back and forth. Josie had told her sister what the fight was about and the blonde claimed that all bad blood between her and the Mikaelson girl was officially gone.  _

_ Josie dropped her pompoms on the grass and made her way towards the bench where Hope was sitting. The girl hadn’t noticed Josie standing next to her, her glare still fixed on Chad who was on the field getting his ass kicked by the other team. Their football team kind of sucked but when Lizzie got into the cheerleader's squad she knew she had to audition too since the twins did almost everything together, she learned that she actually enjoyed cheering and the outfits were cute. _

_ “What did the poor bottle do to you ?” _

_ Hope’s head quickly wipes up and her glare was replaced by a smile as she spots the brunette, dropping the water bottle as she stood up to take a step closer. They have been doing this the whole week, stepping closer to each other, hands brushing against each other, a lot of lip biting too. They were attracted to each other there was no denying that, but both were too afraid to admit it. Oh, and there was still Landon. _

_ “You look good, I’ve always liked that uniform on you” _

_ “Thank you, Hope” _

_ Landon didn’t like the fact that his girlfriend was on the cheer squad, he told her when Josie made the team and she went to his house to show off her uniform. According to him it was degrading for women and it gives the football players a chance to ogle at girls, he even mentioned that her father wouldn’t approve. Josie’s mood switched in a second and she started to question her decision to join but when she got home later and her father congratulated her on making the team with her sister she forgot all her worries _ .

_ A warm hand grabbed her own and she looked away from the field towards Hope. _

_ “When is the cheering starting again ?” _

_ “At the end of the game, why ?” _

_ Before she could protest Hope pulled her hand and towards the doors that lead back to the school, she called out the girl’s name but she didn’t get a response as the Mikaelson girl kept tugging at her to follow. They ended up in front of the cafeteria and Hope pushed the doors open. _

_ “Let’s raid the kitchen” _

_ “Hope no, we can’t do that. Did you forget that you being here is meant as a punishment” _

_ Her head and mouth were saying no, but she still followed after the girl as she disappears through the kitchen doors. Hope already opened the fridge and pulled out two drinks and some pudding cups before setting them on the counter and going for the pantry next. Josie was kind of hungry, she had a lunch date before the game with Landon but it ended with her boyfriend being upset about the time they had to spend apart and they abandoned their lunch to make out in the boy’s car. Still, stealing food from the school felt wrong but somehow Hope made it appealing so she reached for a pudding cup and leaned against the counter. The Mikaelson girl walked out of the pantry with a bag of potato chips and some cookies, holding them up as a price. _

_ “I get to hang out with you so it’s not that bad, plus you look hot tonight” _

_ She tried not to blush but how was that possible when Hope was looking at her like that, blue eyes dragging up and down her body. If Josie was being very honest, she liked the way Hope looked at her. She first noticed the day after the fight, when her cheer practice went on longer than expected and she caught Hope in the bleachers watching her every move. Landon never looked at her like that, sure he complimented her and gave her a loving stare now and then but it wasn’t the same as Hope’s. The girl looked at her with a certain hunger in her eyes, like she could jump Josie and rip all her clothes off if she had her consent. If Josie was being very honest, she would probably let Hope do it too. Now that she was being honest, she looked too. Whenever the shorter girl would stretch and her shirt would rid up to expose her abdomen, when she would lean in closer during their tutor sessions and Josie catches a whiff of her perfume mixed with the smell of cigarettes. Josie stared too and she hoped that no one would notice because sure Hope was attractive, but she has a boyfriend and the other girl was probably not even interested. _

_ “Arent’ you afraid of being caught, I don’t want you to get in trouble again Hope. I helped you once and I don’t know if Vardemus will fall for my charms again” _

_ Josie watched as Hope reached for a pudding cup before tearing off the foil and dipping her tongue into the chocolate dessert. She didn’t know If she was imagining this but she could swear that the eye contact they were making while Hope was licking at her pudding cup was on purpose, the butterflies in her stomach were definitely not an imagination. _

_ “Don’t worry about me Jo, I’ll be just fine. Breaking the rules every once in a while isn’t really that bad it can be kind of fun, I mean sneaking your hobbit boyfriend into the girl’s bathroom at church sounds like breaking the rules for me only I can’t imagine that you were having a good time getting your skin sucked off” _

_ “Oh gosh please don’t remind me, that was so humiliating I thought I locked the door. Besides he wasn’t sucking my skin off, he was…okay I guess” _

_ Hope laughed at that because they both know that he was NOT okay. After some teasing Josie had admitted that Landon was always trying to leave marks on her skin, he thought that it was a perfect defense system against their fellow students who tried to flirt with his girlfriend but she would be lying if she said that she enjoyed it. It wasn’t like he was forcing her, he would always ask if she was okay with it, but he wasn’t really good at making Josie feel good. She would listen to her friends talk about their casual hookups and how they would feel after a simple make-out session and Josie never experienced that with Landon, the kisses were sweet, and making out with the boy was somewhat nice but it never left her craving more and she couldn’t help but feel jealous every time she heard her teammates talk about their sexual experience. Even her sister shared her fair share of stories, Lizzie had even gone as far as losing her virginity to one of the boys in the church choir. His name was Sebastian and he was a very sweet guy, but her sister decided that she wasn’t ready for a steady relationship and wanted to enjoy her high school years. Maybe Josie should have done that too. _

_ “Oh please we both know that isn’t true, I saw it myself. Landon doesn’t have a clue of what he’s doing when you guys..do whatever you guys do, he doesn’t know how to satisfy a girl the right way just admit it, Josie” _

_ Now she was just being annoying Hope again, the worse thing is that Josie knows that the girl is absolutely right but she wasn’t gonna admit that. Landon was still her boyfriend and a side of not knowing how to satisfy his girlfriend the right way he was a nice guy, but that’s all he was. A nice guy, a guy who Josie could bring around during family events and would call her father ‘Sir’. Landon was also her friend, they’ve known each other for years now and so did Hope so yes she got a bit annoyed by the way the girl talked about him. _

_ “Shut up Hope at least he tries, just because you hook up with Penelope Park on a daily basis doesn’t know that you know anything about satisfying a lady” _

_ She probably did though. _

_ “I know exactly how to satisfy a lady Josette, don’t disrespect me like that” _

_ Josie knew she should keep her mouth shut because every time she got in trouble, which isn’t often, it would be because she couldn’t stay quiet. She didn’t share a lot of personal characteristics with her sister but their big mouth was one of the similarities the fraternal twins had in common and Josie was about to use it now. _

_ “Okay prove it, you talk such big game all the time it was about time someone proved you wrong so be my guest. How does the badass Hope Mikaelson satisfy a lady ?”  _

_ Before she could react she was lifted up and placed on the counter, strong arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer as Hope stood between Josie’s spread legs. A gasp escaped her mouth and her arms land on the Mikaelson girl’s shoulders. _

_ “Are you sure about that Saltzman because I don’t think you can handle it” _

_ “Y-yes I can” _

_ Another gasp, or was it a moan? It didn’t matter because Hope’s lips were on Josie’s neck, softly sucking and licking at the skin. Josie’s fingers thread through auburn locks as she pulled Hope closer by the neck and her long legs wrap around the girl’s waist. She knows that she should stop, push Hope away and run to Landon so she could apologize, but she couldn’t because Hope was proving her right and she loved every second of it. Josie felt the hands that were previously resting on the small of her back creep under her red cheer shirt and nails softly graze her bare skin sending shivers down her spine. What felt like hours probably were a few minutes and Hope pulled away with a satisfied grin on her face as she gazed down at Josie’s neck. _

_ “Good luck covering that one up” _

-

“When are you gonna break up with that loser again ?”

Josie sighed as she set her phone down on the nightstand before letting herself fall on the bed landing on her stomach. The guilt was eating her alive but she couldn’t bring herself to actually break Landon’s heart and show up to school with Hope on her side the next day, it wasn’t fair to the boy but what she was doing now was probably worse. On the positive side, Hope was understanding, she never pushed Josie too far and always respected her choices in the few months they have been…fooling around? They weren’t official yet but the Mikaelson girl made it very obvious that she wanted to be a couple after all these months of secret dates and behind closed doors make-out sessions. It wasn’t fair to both Landon and Hope and Josie had a decision to make, fast. 

“I thought about it and I think I’m gonna do it tomorrow”

“Wait tomorrow? As in a day before your birthday, are you sure babe ?”

“I’m sure. I want this Hope, I want you and for real this time”

She was sure. The twins always held a huge birthday party and invited all their friends and family members, it didn’t feel right to Josie to be by Landon’s side all night and watch Hope from across the room. She was more afraid that the Mikaelson girl would get mad or jealous and find someone to spend the night with, she trusted the girl but she didn’t have a right to speak while she was literally with her boyfriend the whole night. After two months Hope decided to tell Penelope, 1 because she was her best friend and 2 because she wanted to put a stop to their casual hookups.

“Well in that case. Josette Saltzman, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend ?”


	5. The one that got away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunaly for Josie, Hope is that one love that got away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i've been seeing these tiktoks with Katy Perry's song and it gave me this idea, hope yall like it. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING; MENTION OF SERIOUS ILLNESS, SUBSTANCE ABUSE AND SLIGHT MENTION OF SUICIDE. I'd prefer if you'd not read this chapter if one of the above is triggering for you, thank you guys!

**_ Summer after high school when we first met _ **

Josie sighed as her arms crossed against her chest, white sneakers kicking at a small pebble in between the green grass of the town square. It was a sunny summer morning in Mystic Falls when her father decided that it would be fun to have breakfast outside at his favorite diner and the brunette just couldn’t say no to Alaric’s sad dad face, if it was up to her she would stay locked up in her room the whole day and join Lizzie’s Europe getaway through face time. When her mother had called a month before their summer vacation had started and suggested that the twins fly over to spend the summer with her in Europe they were ecstatic, but Josie couldn’t help but feel guilty for the fact that her father would stay behind all alone and would probably drink his sorrow away. She was sad about the fact that her parents ended their relationship on bad terms a few years ago but she also understood that her mother had put so much aside to make their marriage work for the sake of their daughters. The news of the divorce hit Lizzie harder than it hit Josie, she always paid close attention to the people around her and she saw this coming from a mile away. After 3 years of co-parenting and trying to keep everything civil Caroline had just about enough of considering Alaric’s feelings every time she would go on a date with a decent guy and finally decided that it was time for her to try again, that’s how Stefan came into their life. Stefan is all kinds of perfect, he is sweet and kind, he is amazing with the twins and most importantly, he loves and supports Caroline.

When her mother told them that she and Stefan were going to move to Europe for a few months that’s when Josie broke, because that was something she didn’t see coming. Her mother has always been her support system along with Lizzie, she remembers when she was 13 and she finally builds up enough courage to tell her family that she was pansexual. Her father frowned in confusion and took a big swing of his drink and her mother wrapped her in a tight hug and told her that she loves her no matter what. Lizzie hugged her as well but not before jokingly saying  _ “damn so you like boys and girls but still haven’t had your first kiss, you loser” _ , she laughed along because she knew that her twin would support her until the very end. It took a while for her father to get used to the fact that whenever Josie would bring a girl over that he had to warn her to keep her bedroom door open and he was still confused about the whole pansexual thing but he still tried and Josie was very grateful for that. She had always been a daddy’s girl and she would always think about her father before she decided to be selfish, that’s why she was missing out on an amazing summer in Europe and was stuck in boring Mystic Falls.

“I love this place, your mother and I used to have breakfast and dinner here every Saturday. They have the best bacon sandwich you’ll ever taste, you should get that”

They sat at an outside table near the window and her father reached for the menu to browse it, not noticing the way she scrunched up her nose at the mention of meat. Sometimes it amazes the brunette how many times her father forgets the fact that Josie is a vegetarian and has been since she was 15, she blames it on the alcohol and not the fact that he just doesn’t pay enough attention to his daughters. She decided to not let it slide this time and wanted to give her father a piece of her mind when the sun that was blinding her eyes from the left was blocked and a grumpy voice interrupted their conversation.

“Goodmorning, my name is Hope. What can I get you two on this fine summer morning ?”

Brown meets blue and Josie almost chokes on the inhale she takes. Long auburn hair fell over the girl’s shoulders as she pulled a notepad and pen from her apron, soft-looking pink lips twitch up into a small smirk as Josie openly stares at the waitress’s mouth. The girl was absolutely breathtaking and Josie was wondering why she hasn’t seen Hope around town before. Alaric orders the bacon sandwich he talked about with a beer because why not and Josie goes with the plant-based pancakes she saw on the menu, her eyes glued to Hope’s retreating body as she walked back inside the diner to get their orders. 

“I’m gonna call Lizzie real quick, I’ll be right back”

“Say hi for me”

Josie gives her father a small smile as she gets up from her seat and walks away from the table, she finds a bench a few feet away and dials the European number her sister gave her. It rings a few times before Lizzie’s cheery voice blasts through the speaker, so loud that Josie pulls the phone away from her ear for a second.

“What’s up biatch! I know you miss me Jo, admit that you can’t live without me!”

“Shut up Lizzie, I just wanted to ask you something”

Lizzie knew her twin the best, their twin connection was too powerful. She also knew that Josie was selfless and anxious, afraid to take the first step in every situation but with a little push from Lizzie she would go for it. So she tells her about Hope, how insanely hot the girl is and how she would rather spend her summer under the waitress than listening to her drunk father talks about some football game he just watched.

“Listen Jo, I’ve been here for 3 weeks and I already had sex with 2 guys. I’m not holding back this summer and neither should you, we are starting college soon Josie this is the peak of our lives and we should enjoy every moment of it. Stop worrying about dad and think about yourself for once”

And she does. A half-hour later she walks out of the diner with a huge grin on her face and Hope’s number in her phone.

_

**_ We'd make out in your Mustang to Radiohead _ **

**_ And on my 18th birthday, we got matching tattoos _ **

Josie’s hand blindly reached for the volume button to turn down the radio a bit, letting out a soft moan as Hope’s teeth lightly bite down on her bottom lip. Summer vacation has come to an end, closing off the month with the twins throwing their huge 18th birthday. That was also the same night that Hope finally popped the question and asked Josie to be her girlfriend and even though they basically fucked in every place they could think about that summer, the fact that Hope was officially hers made it ten times more special.

“You are crazy Josie Saltzman, that was very bold of you babe”

“You bring out that side of me and I love it”

Her mouth pulls up into a smile as Hope’s cold fingers graze the skin of her wrist where a heart was tatted, a small H in the center. Josie joined her girlfriend on one of her many tattoo appointments and decided to get one too. She remembers the first time she had sex with Hope, remembering the way she gasped in awe when the girl pulled her shirt over her head revealing the many tattoos randomly splayed on her body. Later that night when Hope was fast asleep and Josie’s fingernails lightly scratched at the blossom tattoo on the girl’s hipbone she decided that it was her favorite one because that’s exactly how Hope has made her feel like she was blossoming into the beautiful flower she truly is but never saw herself. Ever since that day she started thinking about which design would be her first one and what the meaning behind it would be, all of Hope’s tattoos had their meaning and the girl even explained all of them one by one when Josie asked for it. It was harder than she expected and when she asked Hope for help the girl kissed her lips slowly and told her to be patient, not to rush it and that she would find the perfect first tattoo.

So she did, she waited and waited but still no inspiration. That was until a few hours ago when she watched Hope pull up her shirt and the needle puncture the skin on her shoulder blade, the girl’s gaze settling on Josie who was stroking the snake on her forearm with her soft fingers. Josie’s brown eyes lock with Hope’s blue ones and it clicked, she knew what she wanted and she wanted it now. All this time she kept looking for something big, something special, something different, but she realized that she was thinking about it too much. So she went with a simple design, a heart on her wrist with a cursive H in it. When Hope asked for the meaning behind it she smiled and reached out to stroke her cheek, telling her that no matter what happens that Hope would always have a place in her heart. Without thinking twice the auburn-haired girl sat down in the chair again and got the same tattoo, a heart on the wrist with a cursive J in the center.

_

_**Used to steal your parents' liquor and climb to the roof** _

_**Talk about our future like we had a clue** _

_**Never planned that one day I'd be losing you** _

Josie excused herself from the conversation she was having with her aunt Elena and walked away in search of her girlfriend. Caroline and Stefan were back from Europe and invited some friends and family for dinner, Lizzie invited their friend Mg who she swears that she doesn't have a crush on and Josie invited her girlfriend Hope. Her mind takes her back to a few weeks ago when Hope had sneaked into her room through the window in the middle of the night, the girl had some trouble sleeping so Josie crept downstairs to retrieve the bottle of bourbon on the kitchen counter where her father left it and climbed up to the roof with her girlfriend. It was around 4 am when they got back in and Josie can proudly admit that drunk sex is the best she had ever had. After that night it became a common occurrence, Hope sneaking into her room before they climbed up to the roof to talk about how their first apartment would look like or how many kids they want to have and ending the night intoxicated with her girlfriend’s face in between her legs.

Hope doesn’t do well with groups but it became a lot easier with Josie on her side, she was acting kind of weird today though. More touchy-feely and staring at the brunette more than usual, as if she was afraid that if she blinked once that Josie would disappear and slip from the tight grip she had around her waist. Lizzie noticed too, mentioning it when Hope had a small freak out when Josie got up to go to the bathroom. Her girlfriend claimed that it was nothing, that they were overreacting and that she was fine but Josie still worried especially now that she noticed that it was an hour ago when she last saw Hope talking to Mg on the couch so she quickly makes her way up the stairs and to her room. Upon arriving she noticed her window was open and let out a sigh of relief knowing that Hope didn’t leave before climbing up the roof. Like always brown locks with blue but instead of a smile she was greeted with a frown and teary eyes.

“Oh baby, what’s wrong ?”

Hope sniffled and exhaled a shaky breath before bringing the bottle of alcohol to her lips, taking a long and big swing of whisky. In the time she has known her girlfriend she has never seen the girl this emotional, Hope never cried. There was a time that Hope called her from the hospital, apparently she and Ethan got into a fight with some guys who were bothering Maya and it ended badly for both groups. The guys were arrested by sheriff Donovan for starting the fight while Hope and Ethan were rushed to the hospital by deputy Machado, Ethan had a mild concussion and she went full mom mode on him of course. Josie and Lizzie raced to the hospital and the brunette almost tackled down a nurse on her way to Hope, her girlfriend had a broken hand and a dislocated shoulder but she still enveloped the brunette into a tight hug without wincing. Josie knew how broken bones felt, she broke her foot when she was 6 after Lizzie pushed her off their trampoline and she cried for hours. Hope even shed a tear when the doctor examined her hand so she knew that something horrible must have happened for her girlfriend to be crying like this.

“My father is sick…stage 4 pancreatic cancer. My uncle called me yesterday to tell me, apparently there is nothing they can do anymore and it’s just a matter of time that his body gives up and he…he fucking dies. As if it’s not enough that my mom is dead already, god or whoever is up there decided to fuck with me again and take him from me too”

Josie forgot to breathe for a moment as she watched the tears fall from Hope’s blue eyes, landing on the material of the girl’s jeans as she pulls her knees to her chest with a sniff. Josie had her fair share of heartbreak, with her parents splitting up because of Alaric’s drinking problem and Penelope Park ending their relationship when she was 16 but that was nothing compared to the hurt that Hope must feel right now. Her girlfriend told her about her mother’s death, while Josie was mending a broken heart as she watched Penelope under Jed’s arm Hope was grieving the sudden death of her mother back in New Orleans and even though she didn’t even know her girlfriend back then she somehow felt so much guilt.

“I’m leaving tomorrow, I should have told you as soon as I heard but I just wanted one last day of happiness with you and no other drama. Also, I knew that if I told you before that you would probably convince me to let you drop everything you have here and come with me but you know I can’t let you do that babe, I don’t even know how long I’m gonna be there but I know that I want to be by his side when…when  _ it _ happens”

It was still hard to breathe the next day as Josie watched Hope’s car pull away from her driveway after they said their goodbyes and shared one last kiss.

_

_**I was June and you were my Johnny Cash** _

_**Never one without the other, we made a pact** _

_**Sometimes when I miss you I put those records on (whoa)** _

Josie couldn’t hold back the smile on her face as the familiar sound of the saxophone replaced the silence in her room, her fingers playing with the volume button to turn the sound up. She was glad that Hope left some of her vinyl records here in Mystic Falls before she moved back home along with some hoodies for Josie to wear and a bottle of her favorite perfume, the brunette also kept the pack of Marlboro red so she could light up one once in a while to reminisce the days she used to scold her girlfriend about her smoking habit. Hope could lit a cigarette up in her room and blow smoke in her face and she would be ecstatic, that’s how much she was missing her girlfriend right now but she knew that there were more important things in life and right now she knew that Hope had to be with her family. They talk on the phone, mostly face time, and Josie had to bite down on her tongue every time because commenting about the fact that her girlfriend was not sleeping enough and had lost a few pounds seemed irrelevant right now when the girl’s father was on the verge of dying down the hall.

The hospital had sent Klaus home with the message that they couldn’t do anything to slow down the process and that he should be with his family during his last moments, all the Mikaelsons flew back to New Orleans because it was only a matter of time now and they couldn’t leave their niece to deal with it all by herself. Josie had offered to come but every time she mentioned it Hope would shake her head with a weak smile and would say;

_ “This is something my family and I have to go through together babe, I appreciate you so much but I’d rather you not see me in this state of mind” _

She thinks back to the day she received a phone call at 2 am and remembers how her heart stopped beating for a moment when she picked up and heard the most heartbreaking sob coming from her girlfriend on the other side, she almost grabbed her car keys and begin the long drive to New Orleans in the middle of the night but stopped herself. Hope explained that her father had vomited out his dinner in his sleep and almost choked to death but her uncle Elijah was quickly by his side, he was fine but Hope couldn’t sleep without hearing Josie’s voice. The day after she woke up to a text from her girlfriend where she apologized and that she was ashamed about her breakdown, Josie called her immediately and assured her that it was nothing to be ashamed about.

_ “You damn Mikaelsons and your stupid honor” _

Luckily her girlfriend found that funny and Josie’s heart almost exploded at the sound of Hope’s soft giggle, she had gone weeks without a single smile and the sound made her an emotional mess as she choked back a sob.

_

_**But in another life** _

_**I would be your girl** _

_**We'd keep all our promises** _

_**Be us against the world** _

_**In another life** _

_**I would make you stay** _

_**So I don't have to say you were** _

_**The one that got away** _

“May God give his soul eternal peace, Amen”

Josie played with a string on her black dress as her eyes focused on the red ladybug that crawled against the grass next to her heel, biting down on her bottom lip to keep it from quivering as the priest ended his speech. On January 21 Hope told her the news about her father being diagnosed, on April 3rd she received the phone call from Freya she dreaded the most and almost passed out at the sound of her girlfriend breaking down in the background of the phone call. Ex-girlfriend she should say, seeing as Hope broke up with her last week because she couldn’t handle the emotional commitment of a relationship. Josie felt like screaming at Hope but she couldn’t, so she waited until the girl hung up before climbing up the roof and screaming at the sky. Screaming loudly at whoever was up there and was playing this messed up game, screaming loudly in  _ the hope _ she would pass out and wake up in another reality in her girlfriend’s strong tatted arms, screaming loudly in  _ hope _ that the girl would hear her all the way from New Orleans and decided that she wants to stay, screaming loudly in  _ hope _ that Hope would remember all the promises she had made and sworn that she would keep them. Sadly none of it worked and Josie woke up the next day with a sore throat and an invitation from Freya for her and her family, for Klaus’s funeral.

She was sitting with her family, Lizzie on her left who held her hand in support and her mother on her right wiping at her tears. Josie felt selfish because she wasn’t the one that needed comforting, it was Hope who needed the hand squeezes and tissues but the girl seemed weirdly calm as she stood next to her uncle with her hands in the pocket of her hoodie. Her blue eyes were fixed on the casket that was being lowered into the ground and then the breakdown started, Josie quickly running after Hope as the girl pushed past her family members and rushed out of the cemetery. 

“Hope!” 

Josie’s eyes filled with tears as she watched the girl completely lose it, she was terrified as Hope’s boot makes contact with the door of her blue mustang. She was shaking when Hope’s fist slams against the side view mirror, the glass shattering and falling down on the concrete. She was choking on her sobs as Hope’s fists moved to the car window, luckily the glass there didn’t break but she was sure that the girl’s bones will if she keeps smashing her fists on it and that’s when Josie moves forward. She quickly reaches for the girl’s swinging arms and pulls her into her shaking body, if there was any doubt in Josie’s mind that Hope’s love for her stopped it vanishes immediately as the girl practically melts against her and sobs into her shoulder.

“I got you Hope I’ll always will, that’s a promise I won’t ever break”

_

_**In another life** _

_**I would make you stay** _

_**So I don't have to say you were** _

_**The one that got away** _

_**The one that got away** _

Josie’s hand covered her mouth as she giggled at the girl sitting across from her, grabbing one of the napkins and handing it to Hope who burned her tongue on her hot chocolate. It was December and Mystic Falls was covered with a layer of snow, the town square crowded with people as everyone was running around to gather their last Christmas gifts and decorations. Lizzie and Mg dragged her into town for brunch but as soon as she spotted Hope sitting at a picnic table with a cigarette between her lips she couldn’t just walk away, she bought two hot chocolates before making her way towards her ex-girlfriend. Hope told her that she was just visiting Mystic Falls because she missed the winters here, mostly she just misses Josie and at that confession she felt her breath hitch.

“Are you still seeing your therapist? Emma Tig was her name right ?”

After one of many break downs Hope’s family decided that it was time for them to interfere and sought the help of a therapist, they were just in time because the girl was only getting worse. When Hope had called a few months ago and told Josie that she had admitted herself to a rehabilitation center after her aunt found her unconscious on the floor with empty alcohol bottles scattered around her room she almost had a mental breakdown herself, but she stayed strong and prayed to whoever was up there that he wouldn’t take Hope too. The phone calls kept coming after that and every week the sound of Hope’s voice would slowly get back its tenderness and they chatted like old friends, poking and joking like they never dealt with an ounce of pain in their life.

“Yeah, I still have mandatory check-ins with her every week. I actually had to ask for her permission to come here, she was satisfied with my progress so she signed the papers”

“That’s so good to hear Hope, I’m glad you are here. I-…I miss you, so so much”

Brown meets blue, just like the first time. Cold fingers reach for her hand and she smiles at the way her hand fits in Hope’s perfectly, their fingers intertwined and thumbs softly stroking against freezing skin. 

“I miss you too, but I can’t be with you while my mind is all kinds of messed up. I love you so much Josie, so much that my heart hurts because it feels like it could explode when someone mentions your name or I see your face in the pictures that I have of us. My love for you is forever and permanently, just like our tattoos. I wish it was different and I wish we met in another life or another time where I could give myself to you without worrying about a meltdown or overdose but I refuse to put you in that situation right now Josie, I can’t let you throw away your life and get stuck babysitting me I just can’t”

Josie knew that this was goodbye, maybe not forever but definitely for a while. She wanted to fight for them and yell at Hope for making all the choices for her but she knew that it wouldn’t be fair, all the girl wanted was for Josie to be spared from all the pain and suffering that came with Hope’s mental issues she had at the moment and she felt grateful for the amount of love her ex-girlfriend had for her. It still hurts like hell though, staring into Hope’s beautiful blue eyes causes her heart to squeeze painfully and she decided that if this was goodbye she might as well end it properly. Leaning forward and across the table she pulled at the collar of Hope’s jacket, almost dragging the girl from her seat as their lips met in the middle harshly. From the gasp escaping Hope’s lips and the way the girl’s body freezes she started to doubt her actions but when cold hands grabbed her cheeks and pulled her in closer she felt herself relax immediately, letting her lips move against Hope’s with ease. With one long and last peck she pulled back slowly and smiled at the way her ex-girlfriend followed her movements, if it were for Josie she would stay there forever if it meant she gets to kiss Hope again but she also knew that if she didn’t leave now that it would hurt much more so she got up and stared into those blue orbs for the last time.

“I’ll love you forever Hope Andrea Mikaelson and I just want you to know that you’ll always be  **_ the one that got away _ ** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the grammar errors, english is not my first language. If you have any suggestions for a chapter just let me know, thank you guys for reading and don't forget to leave kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is not gonna be 1 story, this is gonna be a one shot series with a different story every chapter. English is not my first language so I apologize for any mistakes, I did use Grammarly so tried lol. If you have any suggestions for a one shot just let me know


End file.
